


About Time

by angelus2hot



Category: Stargate Atlantis
Genre: Community: 1_million_words, Fluff, M/M, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-05-20
Updated: 2014-05-20
Packaged: 2018-01-25 19:56:37
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 285
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1660568
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/angelus2hot/pseuds/angelus2hot
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sometimes curiosity can be a good thing.</p>
            </blockquote>





	About Time

**Author's Note:**

> **Title:** About Time  
>  **Fandom:** Stargate Atlantis  
>  **Characters/Pairing:** John Sheppard/Rodney McKay  
>  **Rating:** PG-13  
>  **Word Count:** 283  
>  **Summary:** Sometimes curiosity can be a good thing.  
>  **A/N:** written for theladymore. I hope you have a wonderful birthday!

John leaned against the door silently and watched as Rodney muttered to himself. He knew he shouldn’t be eavesdropping but this was the first time he had ever seen Rodney this flustered about anything. He couldn’t help but be curious.

 

“What if I told him and he laughed?” Rodney shook his head, his insides curled into painful knots at the thought. “Well, that settles that.” He muttered beneath his breath. “I can’t tell him.”

Curiosity got the better of John. He quickly walked into the room. “Can’t tell me what, Rodney?”

Rodney’s eyes were big as saucers as he watched John move closer towards him. _What the hell was he supposed to say?_

“I’ve heard the truth is always best.” John answered with a smile.

A blush began to steal across Rodney’s cheeks. He hadn’t realized he had said that out loud.

“Come on, Rodney. Tell me.” John urged as he moved closer.

“I...I....I...” Rodney was so nervous he couldn’t form a complete sentence.

John dropped his head. He refused to look Rodney in the eyes as he turned around and headed towards the door. “Never mind, Rodney.” The last thing he wanted to do was make him uncomfortable. He had thought... It didn’t matter what he had thought. Obviously he had been wrong.

“I want you.” The words were forced out between clenched teeth as Rodney watched the man he wanted more than he loved being right walk out of the door.

Within seconds, John had rushed back into the room, forced Rodney to move backwards until his back was against the wall. “It’s about damn time.” John whispered as he lowered his head and captured Rodney’s lips in a passionate kiss.


End file.
